Not applicable.
Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to hand-held puppet arm manipulation, specifically to those puppets commonly referred to as rod-arm puppets.
2. Description of Prior Art
Over the past 40 years, hand puppets using rod arms have become increasingly popular. Rod design however, has remained essentially static. The standard for puppet arm manipulation has been a rod with a securement device externally attached (elastic, plastic cable ties, etc). One end of the rod is secured to the puppet""s wrist joint. The opposite end is held by the puppeteer. Disadvantages of this system include:
a) Eventual damage to the puppet""s external fabric (skin).
b) Compression damage to wrist materials.
c) Rod arm disconnection during inappropriate times such as live performance.
d) Limited range of motion of the puppet hand, wrist, arm, and shoulder joints.
e) An obvious wrist bracelet of elastic (the secure device) that may detract visually.
f) Anatomically inappropriate arm positions (distorted) at inappropriate times if the rod is accidentally dropped but remains attached.
Semi-permanent and permanent rods are also available. They require a device (i.e. alligator clip) implanted into the puppet""s wrist or hand. This method also has disadvantages that include, but are not limited to:
a.) Eventual fabric damage at site of insertion.
b.) Permanent attachment without the ability to remove rod during storage.
c.) Rod arm disconnection during inappropriate times such as live performance.
d.) Anatomically inappropriate arm positions (distorted) at inappropriate times if the rod is accidentally dropped but remains attached.
e.) Limited range of motion of the puppet hand, wrist, arm, and shoulder joints.
Present puppet rod technology includes straight rods attached permanently or semi-permanently, either externally or internally.
The present invention has several objects and advantages:
a) To provide a rod arm movement system allowing expanded range of motion that is more realistic.
b) To provide movement of the puppet arm in a vertical line while the rod remains vertical.
c) To provide for pronation and supination (rotation) of the wrist joint and thus the hand.
d) To provide a rod arm/puppet connection that does not deteriorate the materials or fabric of the puppet arm.
e) To provide a rod arm/puppet connection that does not cause compression of the wrist joint.
f) To provide a rod arm/puppet connection without an external bracelet or other securing device that detracts visually.
g) To provide a secure rod arm/puppet connection that can be intentionally disconnected as needed.
h) To provide a secure rod arm/puppet connection that cannot become disconnected without intent.
i) To provide a naturally positioned arm and hand if the rod is accidentally dropped.
Further objectives and advantages are to provide a puppet wrist and rod arm manipulation system that can be built to scale and incorporated into any rod arm puppet, inexpensively without modification to the puppet hand/wrist joint.